Luffy's Visit to Santa
by Altiria-Aty
Summary: Ace and Sabo take a excited Luffy to see Santa for the first time. Determined, Ace and Sabo make it a point to make sure everything goes well for their younger brother. (ASL brothers)


**Born from a similar post on Tumblr. Merry Christmas and Happy holiday's all!**

* * *

"What's so special about some fa-" Sabo's hand smashed against Ace's mouth before the idiot could say anything more.

"Ace, shush!" Sabo hissed. His gaze slid to Luffy to see if the kid had noticed anything. Thankfully Luffy was more concerned Ace wasn't having a good time.

Luffy turned toward Ace confused, his head cocked. "It's Santa Ace; he's super special. Sabo told us about him remember?"

"He knows Luffy, he's just never visited Santa before so he's nervous" Ace opened his mouth to argue. He was hardly nervous it was just some idiot dressed in a costume. Even he knew Santa wasn't real.

A single look from Sabo, however, shut him up. His mouth snapped closed, and with a roll of his eyes, Ace turned away from his two brothers.

"Oh. Don't be nervous Ace; Sabo said he's really nice!"

"I'm not nervous!"

Sabo was insistent on bringing Luffy to this Santa guy. Ace knew who he was – Sabo had told him two years prior about the story. But he had also explained to Ace that it was just a tale parents told their kids.

Santa had never visited Sabo himself; his parents hadn't believed in someone else taking credit for their gifts.

Meanwhile Ace didn't have parents, so he definitely hadn't been visited by a fat man in a red suit.

Then there was Luffy who - to Sabo's delight - hadn't heard about Santa before meeting his brothers. Sabo had energetically told him the whole story and then said how some most kids visited Santa every year.

Naturally Luffy being Luffy the kid had begged his brothers for the chance to meet the man himself. Neither ten year old stood a chance against the puppy dog eyes of doom which had followed. They'd agreed – Sabo with practical ease – and now they found themselves waiting for their turn.

Ace glanced toward his kid brother hopping in place in impatience. His eyes were the largest Ace had seen them in a while. Luffy's bright brown globes stared toward the man dressed as Santa.

"Ace" Sabo said under his breath when he was sure Luffy wasn't paying attention to them "this is for Luffy and he believes in it, don't mess this up"

"I won't" Ace stated. Because how could he? Luffy looked positively joyous over the fake Santa "but who the hell knows what that guy will do" he nodded his head toward the costumed fake sitting with a child on his lap.

Sabo followed his gaze and frowned.

They'd been unable to take Luffy into town for an actual Santa. The people were banning most everyone from the gray terminal, 'nobles only' they said.

So instead Sabo and Ace had taken Luffy to the man in the gray terminal. He wasn't free, Sabo and Ace had to trade a Crocodile pelt for the trip. But he was Santa and Luffy deserved to see the man at least once while he believed in the magical tale.

Sabo could honestly say he was concerned about the gray terminal guy. The fake Santa was glaring at every kid, and he looked quite displeased over the entire situation.

"Maybe..." Sabo finally whispered successfully getting Ace to scowl.

"I won't let him ruin it then" Ace decided. The line finally moved forward.

"We're next. We're next!" Luffy sang jumping up and down "Neh Ace, what are you gonna ask for?"

"It's a secret Luffy" Sabo stated knowing full well he'd be listening very carefully to what Luffy and Ace asked for. Or drilling the old man for the information when it was his turn.

"Next!" called the costumed man, his face in a grimace.

Ace strode forward. With practiced cockiness and grace, he dumped his pelt payment beside the large makeshift chair. Then nodding to the Santa, he hopped onto the man's lap and leaned in close.

The Santa rolled his eyes and leaned in. Ace glared in disapproval when the man didn't offer a 'ho ho ho' or a 'Merry Christmas' he hadn't even asked what Ace wanted. This wouldn't do at all.

"Listen up" Ace hissed under his breath, his voice pitched low and threatening. He stared sharply at the Santa. This was after all a stranger in a costume - not a generous gift giver. "Let's get a few things straight, I know you're fake and that's fine. I also know you don't care about this all that much and you're only doing it for the beri. However!" Ace narrowed his eyes.

"My brother-" Ace flicked his gaze to Luffy "-is excited and he's never talked to Santa before. so you're gonna ask him what he wants, your going to say 'ho ho ho' like a real Santa, and you're gonna be happy about it. Then you are going to say 'Merry Christmas'"

"Do. Not. Mess. This. Up." Ace smiled pleasant, his eyes radiating murder "otherwise I'll have to come back, and you really don't want me coming back. Understood?"

The Santa nodded his head briskly before realizing that wasn't what the monster on his lap wanted.

"Ho ho ho, I think that can be arranged" Ace plastered on his fake smile and nodded toward the man. Then he hopped off his lap and moved back toward his brothers.

Luffy rushed forward the second Ace was free. Radiating joy he launched himself onto Santa's lap, hitting with full force. The fake Santa let loose an 'oomph' of surprise, he recovered quickly however. The motivation to do so was easily found in the dark eyes glaring him down.

"Merry Christmas!" A fake, ear to ear smile was now pinned on the Santa's face "and what would you like for Christmas young man?"

Luffy leaned toward Santa and started happily whispering in the man's ear. Sabo on instinct leaned forward trying to catch what was spoken. Ace continued to watch. Mentally he cursed out the idiot, if this guy dared to ruin Luffy's experience...

The Santa leaned in toward Luffy, his gaze never truly leaving Ace. Quietly he whispered something back to the youngest. He spoke so softly neither Sabo nor Ace caught it. The only reason the Santa remained safe from their wrath, was because Luffy remained happy over what was spoken.

Finally, Luffy seemed satisfied and leaned back still grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks, Santa" Luffy suddenly launched off the man's lap and trotted back toward Ace and Sabo.

"Uh... Merry Christmas!" the man yelled when Ace gave him a look.

Sabo – last of the three – walked forward calmly and elegantly. He quickly climbed onto the man's lap with care, unlike Luffy's rough landing or Ace's hop.

With a deep breath, Sabo smiled at the fake Santa. "So, what did they want?" he asked blinking with innocence.

The Santa blanched going slightly pale. The first kid was a little threatening demon, the second a hyper, and admittedly sweet monster. This third one, however, he was convinced the blonde would be the one that would actually kill him.

He opened his mouth and spilled the information he'd gotten from the two. "First kid didn't want anything, second wanted..." he hesitated, then pushed on as the smile grew wider and more dangerous "he wanted to spend Christmas with his brothers and eat lots of meat... he also asked me what the first one wanted for Christmas... told him he wanted the same" not that he had any clue.

Sabo's smile grew to a genuine one. He was unable to help but glance toward his brothers. Luffy was jumping around Ace, telling him something about Santa. Ace listened carefully, his face the picture of fondness.

"Thanks" Sabo dropped off the guy's lap without another word and headed toward his brothers. He could indeed work with them spending the day together and eating lots of meat.

"Merry Christmas Santa" Luffy yelled as Sabo ushered the two away.

"...Merry Christmas kids" the man called back shaking his head slightly. Maybe he should get someone else to do this gig next year.


End file.
